


Viral Video

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail is their baby, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Hannibal in confused, M/M, Post Mpreg, ReleaseTheCrackin, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: Hannibal witnesses her daughter's becoming an internet star. For  #ReleaseTheCrackin





	Viral Video

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my contribution for the #ReleaseTheCrackin event. It's not much and it is of course based on this video.

Based on this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FuiqUVIKgYY)

When Hannibal came home that day he was hoping it would be a nice afternoon to spend with his Omega and their baby girl.

He saw Beverly's car in the driveway and entered the house fixated on whether the dinner he had cooked would be enough for an extra guest.

"Will?"

There was no reply, but he could her panting and gasping from upstairs. He dropped his coat and ran up the stairs only to find Beverly on the floor.

He face was red and her eyes were shut with tears, she was laughing so hard she couldn't feel the baby toys she was rolling over nor her fists hitting her knees in an attempt to control herself.

Hannibal stood there so perplexed he didn't notice Will until he heard him. His husband was crying too, his face red all the way to his ears, he had baby Abigail smiling happily on his lap, she had a big red spot on her forehead very much like a bump.

Will's free hand was clenched around his cellphone as he tried not to drop it in in his amusement.

"I feel like I'm lacking the adequate context."

"Oh my god, Hannibal! You have to see this!"

"Are you guys ok?"

"No, no. You have to watch it. " Beverly added in between breaths. "Play it Will!"

"No, I can't watch it again, I'll pee." Hannibal frowned at that statement but took the cellphone from Will and hit play on the video it was open on.

First, he saw feet. The tiny little feet of his baby girl, he smiled, charmed. She was walking, faster than she normally did, confident. Hannibal felt pride bloom in his chest but soon noticed how close the shot was of Abbie's chubby legs.

Soon a second pair of legs, Will's, started walking behind her, chasing her. Beverly, behind the camera, was laughing, small giggles here and there. Then he heard Will giggling as well.

"Abbie, please... Hahaha, come here, baby!"

"Will, Oh god, Will grab her."

Beverly zoomed out and Hannibal understood, barely, the fun about it. Abigail had gotten, somehow, her entire head inside an empty cereal box. She was walking around the dining room with the box on as Will chased her.

Just when he was about to catch her Abigail sprinted and crashed face first into the dining room wall and fell on her butt.

Hannibal froze, just like Will and Bev did on the video, but then he heard snorting and a cackle from Bev, Will follow soon after letting out the most brutal and vulgar laughter Hanibal had ever heard.

The baby didn't cry, probably because nobody was worried, Will got her free as he dried the tears falling down his face and she giggled happily in his father's embrace as the camera shock and drifted to black.

"I told you he wouldn't find it funny" Will whispered to Beverly as they grabbed the baby and ran away from Hannibal's angry stare.

They missed him rewatching the video over and over as he bit his tongue not to let a single noise out.


End file.
